


【川次方】【莲西莲】失恋了怎么办？

by kavenie



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 川尻蓮 - Fandom, 川川コンビ, 川次方 - Fandom, 川西拓実 - Fandom
Genre: JO1 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: 脑洞源自于拓海这个名字时常会出现在rbr的物料中2333既然已经搞了好多轮拓美，这次还搞个拓海吧（不是）OOC预警，内容与现实无关如果有冒犯先滑轨*川川都是家里二子设定
Relationships: 川尻蓮／川西拓実, 蓮拓
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【川次方】【莲西莲】失恋了怎么办？

失恋了怎么办？

如果你问舞蹈教室的老板川尻莲这个问题，他可能没办法回答你他自己会怎么办，因为母胎solo的他还从来没有谈过恋爱，就更惶谈失恋了。

但是他可能会建议你去问问一个叫川西拓实的人，因为他恋爱的经验相当丰富，可每一次都是好像又都会被甩得很惨。

“我有一个朋友，准确来说应该是朋友的弟弟……”

“叮咚”

川尻莲看着论坛有人发帖“我失恋了我好难过，我该怎么办，在线等”，本着“日行一善”的心情正在回复着文字，公寓的门铃却在这个时候响了。

他抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，9：23……都已经晚上快9点了，这个时候能不要脸地来打扰他的，还能有谁……

他起身来到玄关处开门，果不其然，就看见那个人手里提着一袋瓶瓶罐罐的东西，见此，他皱紧眉头本想开口说冰箱里都还有一堆啤酒，他干嘛还买这一堆，败家子，却被那人抢先开口，还是一样的开场白：莲君，我失恋了，陪我喝一杯吧！

*

01

“我有一个朋友，准确来说应该是朋友的弟弟，他长得挺好看的，是那种男人女人都会觉得好看的类型，按理说应该很受欢迎，嘛，确实也是很受欢迎，但是他好像经常被甩，每次他被甩的时候都说自己很受伤，会买一堆啤酒叫我陪他喝，但是我又不喝酒，其实每次都是他自己在一边喝，不过这不是重点啦，重点是我问过他为什么每次失恋都要来我家找一个不喝酒的人‘陪’他喝酒，他给我的回答是，他要找一个跟自己恋爱的环境无关的地方真空自己，至于酒的问题，原来只是因为他觉得自己一个人喝更省钱 ，楼主也可以试试找一个完全恋爱回忆无关的地方真空一下自己，反正我每次见我朋友的弟弟就是第二天就没事了……”

刚洗完澡擦着头发从浴室出来的川西拓实见川尻莲正对着笔记本电脑敲打着键盘，还一脸笑嘻嘻的，便好奇地问：“你在干嘛呢，还对着屏幕傻笑”

“哦，拓实，网上有人说自己失恋了问网友们有什么办法不那么难过，结果他们的回复太好笑了，什么‘不爱就不爱，下一个更乖，楼主X爱家园了解一下’，还有‘楼主可以试试用学习法转移注意力，学个中文或者英文什么的，然后你就会发现其实失恋也没那么痛苦，还是语法比较痛苦’，好好笑哦，为什么他们可以那么有才！”他连头也没回，继续滑动看着网页上的评论。

川西拓实听完一点都不觉得好笑，不过他也习惯了川尻莲笑点低的这种行为，扯扯嘴角说了句，“是哦，好好笑哦”，当做了捧场。

“但是我建议他们可以请教你，毕竟在这方面，你可是个大前辈……”，话还没说完，川尻莲就意识到自己好像说错话了，沉迷于屏幕的脸终于转向脸色已经不好川西拓实。“抱歉，抱歉，我的意思就是，嗯，失恋失着就习惯了，就没那么难过了，额，不不不，我的意思是说，大和儿女千千万，不行咱就换。”

习惯性抿了抿嘴，不跟他计较，川西拓实往冰箱的方向走，熟练地拿出已经冰镇地透心凉的啤酒，也顺便为川尻莲拿了一瓶可乐，回到小沙发前，见他已合上电脑，半躺在一侧开始玩起自己的switch，川尻莲本人节约，但在买电子产品方面却毫不吝啬，这与他终年沉迷游戏不无关系。除此之外，大概还有舞蹈能让他放在心上，其他的，大概都入不得他的法眼。

川西拓实有些五味杂陈地看着川尻莲慵懒地躺在沙发上，他的二室的套房并不大，客厅更是几乎没摆什么东西就已经看上去很拥挤的样子，3沙发也是那种双人坐的，他一个大男人霸占了一半之后剩下的小角落他勉强坐下也会被挤下去，除非……算了，胡思乱想什么呢。

川西拓实坐在地毯上，把可乐打开之后放在桌面上，得到了川尻莲谢谢拓实的回应，自己也掀开啤酒瓶盖，喝了起来。夏日的夜晚就着微风，喝着冰凉的啤酒，本该是惬意的享受，但看着眼里只有游戏并不理自己的川尻莲，他怎么也高兴不起来，“那东西就那么好玩吗？好歹我……我也是失恋的人，你就不能理我一下吗？”

“你一天到晚都失恋，你怎么还没习惯吗？反正你喝完明天又没事了。”

“……”，无言以对，只好自己喝着闷酒，但内心仍有不甘与委屈，这不，嘴巴就比大脑运作要快，不知怎的就脱口而出：“就是因为老是沉迷玩游戏，所以莲君的房间才那么脏”

“喂！我可是有好好清洁过的，用了很好的吸尘器好吗！”川尻莲放下手中的switch，不满地抗议，明明是他自己太洁癖了，“是拓实你太挑剔了！”他本来还想说问是不是因为这样你的女朋友才受不了要分手，但是目前这种情况下，感觉还是闭嘴比较好。

“你慢慢玩吧，我去睡了”，熟练地将空瓶投入垃圾箱，他起身往宛如是自己房间的客房走去，开门之际听到客厅传来声响——

“记得把头发吹干才睡，还有，下次不要再买啤酒回来了，冰箱里还有好多，喝完再说啦，老是浪费钱。”也不知道是不是因为从小就留着寸头，让他养成了不爱吹头发的毛病，每次见他洗完澡用毛巾擦擦头就了事的时候，都忍不住像老妈子一样念叨他几句。

“啰嗦，知道了”，嘴上虽然这么说，心里却因为他的话而泛起阵阵暖意，甚至连嘴角都止不住地上扬，原本已经碰到门把的手收了起来，迈着步子又往浴室的方向去了。

听着浴室传来吹风机的声音，川尻莲才想起，这小子过来，是不是还没有跟家里人说，这粗心的家伙，也不是第一次忘记了，再一次放下switch，拿起一旁的手机，拨通了电话。

“喂喂，拓海啊”

“哦，莲，怎么了？”

“那个，拓实有跟你说他今天来了我这边吗？”

“没说，不过这个不用猜也知道了”，真是弟大不中留。

“害，这个臭小子，他在我这没事的，你不用担心”，果然又没跟家里打招呼，每次都是他替他瞎操心。

“拓实托付给你我当然放心，但是你们，也不能总这样吧，你懂我意思吧”，按川尻莲的理解，川西拓海的意思是他是哥哥，总不来老是随着拓实的性子想怎么样就怎么样。

“好好好，我知道，我会负起责任的”，作为哥哥的责任。

大概又跟拓海胡扯了一阵最近生活上的事，才挂上电话。客厅恢复一片寂静的时候，川尻莲忽然想起，自己好像已经一段时间没见川西拓海了。

有一些朋友我们可能很久都不会联系，但是一见面，还是一点都不尴尬，不用刻意联系不用客套嘘寒问暖，因为一直都在心里未曾离开，他与拓海就是这样的关系。

3年前一起上京之后他们除了第一年同住在一起之外，随后的两年，以两人各自有不同的工作和生活重心而逐渐减少了交流，后来因为川尻莲开了自己的舞蹈教室，就租了一个更近舞蹈教室的房子搬离了川西拓海的公寓，正好川西拓实也是从那会儿来到东京念书，他腾出的房间就留给了拓实用。

会租一个二房对于他这样一个省钱如命的人来说并非一时兴起，家里的大哥因为常要到东京出差，住他那能省了酒店的费用，而他自己除了开舞蹈教室之外，还偶尔会接一些在东京内的伴舞工作，职业做伴舞的舞者通常都要跟巡演，哪里有工作就会往哪里跑，酒店始终不如居家舒服，于是热心的川尻莲家便成了“爱彼迎”，时不时就会住进他的朋友，朋友来他家也会给他带上一些特产啊、礼物之类的东西，都知道他省钱持家，所以东西往往也是实用性的，他也算不上吃亏。

但是是什么时候开始，客房已经快变成了某个人的专属房间了？

想想，似乎最近见川西拓实的时间似乎比见拓海这个老友还多。

默默看了一眼紧闭的房门，川尻莲不禁思考道，川西拓实，这个似乎跟自己没什么关系却又有千丝万缕关系的人，到底是怎么变成了他的责任了。

似乎，是从那天他捡到他这只“流浪猫”开始的。

02

六年前

“莲君，你今天不用打工吧，要不要来我家玩，你都还没来过我家呢！”，说话的人是川尻莲的同班同学，也是他在升高中之后交到的第一个好朋友，川西拓海。

即便是跟川尻莲并不熟的人，也知道川尻莲是个打工皇帝，除了上学回家舞蹈社便不是在打工就是在去打工的路上。一般情况下，川西拓海也不是很想打扰他，但是最近他买了一个新的游戏机，实在是很想叫同样是游戏狂魔的川尻莲一起来切磋切磋，谁叫他之前在游戏室对战的时候一直都输他，所以家里买了新的游戏机之后，他其实是有偷偷练习，就不信还会继续输给川尻莲。

所幸川尻莲今天真的难得是有空，而舞蹈社那边也没有活动，便爽快地答应了他的邀请。

所以也就有了他见到川西拓实的第一次会面。

后来川尻莲有回忆起多年前的这段往事，不禁感叹命运齿轮真的是挺微妙的，如果那天他正好有事拒绝了拓海的邀请，可能也就没有了后来发生的一连串事件。

*

宽敞，明亮，讲究，这是川尻莲到川西拓海家的第一感受，另外还有一点就是，干净，不是一般的干净，可以说干净到有点过分了，干净到他甚至怀疑苍蝇飞到地板上会不会打滑。

看川尻莲盯着底板认真观察又有点局促的样子，马上明白他在想什么，“我家弟弟有洁癖，所以家里卫生都要打扫好几遍，不过不用担心，就当在自己家就好了，除了他我们都不介意，进来吧”

川尻莲点点头，脱掉自己的鞋子换上居家鞋，“原来你有弟弟啊？”

“啊，我家两兄弟，弟弟叫拓实，特别难伺候”,川西拓海照顾川尻莲到客厅坐下，转身为他倒了一杯果汁，“我弟今年14了，再过两年要上高中了，但现在不知道是叛逆期还是怎么的，最近都不爱跟我讲心事了。”他可是很怀念以前被弟弟追在屁股后面叫哥哥的日子，现在的拓实，老是板着脸，一点都不可爱。

“不说他了，来，你看看，我们玩这个游戏吧，任天堂上周才出的，我好不容易……”，川西拓海拿着新买的游戏盘举到川尻莲面前，但话还没说完，就被门口一阵关门声打断了，没多久，一个顶着寸头，晒得黝黑的男孩子出现在他们面前。

“哦，小拓，你回来啦！”

“嗯。”男孩似乎还挺酷的，只挤出一个字回复他哥，发现客厅还有另外一个陌生人，便大眼碌碌地看着他。

“拓实君你好，我叫川尻莲，是你哥哥的同班同学”，他眯眯眼对着他先做自我介绍，反正俗话有云伸手不打笑脸人嘛，先笑笑总是没错的。

然而，人家并没有想理他，扫视了他两眼之后，点头说了句你好便拿着棒球棒回到了自己的房间。

川尻莲觉得自己是不是被讨厌了，笑容有些僵硬地僵在脸上，但川西拓海似乎是已经习惯了自家弟弟这副模样，出声安慰道，不用介意，这小子青春期之后总是这个样子，别理他了，我们来玩游戏吧。

川尻莲也不是什么会很介怀的人，随即抛开疑惑，开始与川西拓海认真对决起来，玩得开心的时候，招牌笑声不自觉地嘎嘎嘎发了出来，让一个正巧从浴室洗完澡出来路过走廊的人听到，不由地也跟着收到感染笑了起来。

*

03

在消费方面，用川尻莲自己的话来说，就是特别有节约意识，用别人的话来说就是特别抠门。这也是不得已的行为。他们家庭本来就不富裕，单亲妈妈要养他兄弟俩，已经是精疲力尽，哥哥要准备上大学了，正是需要用钱的时候。

但再怎么节约，肚子还是会饿，食物购置费 依然是他节约路上的绊脚石。今天妈妈去兼差了，哥哥也有事不能回家，今天舞蹈社结束练习完，从学校出来之后已经饥肠辘辘了，就别提自己回家做饭了，所以他只好拿着本就不充裕的零花钱准备去便利店买两个蛋黄酱明太子饭团填饱肚子就算了。

前脚才刚走到便利店，忽然发现门口的长椅上坐着一个少年，换作平日，他是不太注意这些事的，但是转瞬偷偷瞄了一眼的间隙，他感觉人影似乎有点眼熟，把本已经迈入便利店的一只脚收回，又转头定眼一看，这一看让他不禁吓一跳，继而脱口而出：“拓实君？！”

穿着制服的少年一人独自坐在那，听到有人呼唤自己的姓名似乎有点惊讶，条件反射性地抬头看了一眼正在朝他走来的人，又像是忽然想起什么来的 样子，立刻又低下了头。

“是拓实君吧！”川尻莲走到他面前，见他明明已经看见自己，却仍是低头一言不发的样子。其实他都看到了，他脸上，红的绿的一片全都挂彩了，嘴角还磨破皮了，身上的制服也被沾上了不少泥土，一看就知道刚跟人撕扯了一轮。

天都已经黑了，他还一个人坐在这不回家，面对川尻莲的提问似乎不太愿意回答，这些种种组合起来，川尻莲大概也明白了是怎么回事。

川西拓实认得他，是那天哥哥带回来的朋友，他也没想到自己这副窘迫的样子会被川尻莲看见。不知该如何说明自己的情况，又怕他知道了自己打架会去跟哥哥告状，他只好紧闭双唇，低头不语，让川尻莲自己知难而退。

站了好一会儿，川西拓实一直盯着的那双穿着白袜子加黑色帆布鞋的细腿才终于离开了，可说来也奇怪，他该高兴多管闲事的事终于走了才对，但不知为何内心又涌出一丝失落……

拜托，川西拓实，你该关心的是你这个样子怎么回家跟家里解释，而不是关注这个没关系的人，正当他这么想着的时候，眼前忽然递来一个饭团和一只运动饮料。

他抬头，迎上的是有温度的眯眯眼对着他说：“你还没吃饭吧，饿了吧，来吃吃这个吧，是我最喜欢的饭团口味，很好吃哦。”

川西拓实咽咽口水，折腾了半天他确实饿了，接过饭团，拆开包装，送进口中，一连串动作虽然很机械，内心却忍不住有些起伏，原来，他不是走了，而是去给他买吃的了！

“好吃吗？”川尻莲坐在他的身边的位置坐下，笑着开口问道。

“好吃……”，美乃滋的香味混合着鱼子的咸香迅速在口腔里散开，一般来说他是给啥吃啥的类型，也不会特别觉得什么东西特别好吃，但现在或者是真的饿了，又或者是川尻莲的笑太过和煦，一种被关心的温暖萦绕着，让冰冷的饭团，也变得柔软了起来。

“那就好！”川尻莲见他吃得开心，三口并作一口快速就把饭团给吃完了，看了一眼手上握着仅有剩余的一个饭团，虽然心里在滴血，也还是把手上的食物递了过去，看来今天自己得饿肚子了，他在心里忧伤地想。

咬了一口新饭团的川西拓实这才发现只有自己在吃，脸蛋上不自觉染上了一抹红晕，掰开了没有吃的另一边，又递回给川尻莲。

“拓实君，我不……”，一双如同小动物般的眼盯着川尻莲不放，眼神里还有不容拒绝的坚持。看着这样一双认真的眼，他哪能说不啊，只得接过那一半的饭团，笑着说：“谢谢拓实君，拓实君真是温柔呢^^”

“才没有这样的事”，他嘀咕着。听完川尻莲说的话，他的双颊更烫了，所幸这段时间他在因为棒球训练比较刻苦，顶着大太阳跑了好几场练习，把自己也晒黑了好几度，所以此刻脸上的滚烫估计除了他自己，别人并不会通过他黝黑察觉到。

他鬼鬼祟祟地瞄了一眼川尻莲，见他正在专注地吃着饭团，才安心也把自己手头的半个饭团塞进嘴里。

*  
04

“喂，拓海吗？嗯，是我，莲”

从浴室里出来，川西拓实听到川尻莲正在打电话，而对象似乎是他的哥哥。半小时之前，他以为川尻莲陪他吃完饭团后，他的关爱之旅也该结束，他们就该分道扬镳了，谁知道他居然问他要不要跟他回家。

面对川西拓实错愕的表情，川尻莲只是淡定地说道：“拓海说你有洁癖，而你居然能忍受自己这个样子，很明显你这个样子是不敢回家，所以才宁可忍受着肮脏饿着肚子坐在这，还没想好怎么跟家里人说吧？所以啊，跟我回家吧，先收拾收拾再看看怎么办吧。”

也不知怎的，对其他人一向不太理会的他，竟然就这样被只见过两面的几乎可以算得上是陌生人的他带回来家。甚至一来到他家，就被丢进了浴室，当然并没有发现什么香艳的场景，而是川尻莲单纯感觉到川西拓实现在应该特别想洗个澡，找了一套自己的居家服丢给他，把他塞到浴室里让他自己去清洁了。

所以当川西拓实站在清理好自己站在客厅门口听着川尻莲在给自己哥哥打电话的时候，他也是有点懵的，但是，怎么说呢，对川尻莲，他莫名就是有一种信任感。

“嗯，就是因为这样他就被我带回家了……嗯，你不用担心，”虽然知道不该，但在门边听着川尻莲跟自己哥哥说的理由，川西拓实不禁觉得好笑，随即忍不住笑了出来。

“好，那就先这样了，拜拜”，注意到门口传来了笑声，挂了电话之后川尻莲走到那还在嗤嗤发笑的人面前，见他这会儿倒是放松了，用力揉了揉他的寸头，撅起嘴笑着说：“你还笑，我可是想了很久才想到这个理由让你留宿的。”

“但是什么回家路上正好见到我被狗追着一不小心滚下坡摔伤了，于是就用自行车载我回家处理伤口这种事听起来也太荒谬了。”

“这不重要，反正拓海能信就好了，我跟他说了你脚扭伤了不方便回去，如果你不介意，今晚就留在这吧，等明天脸上消肿些再说”，他指了指川西拓实脸上明显是因为打架引起的淤肿，这可不是摔倒可以造成的 ，连这个都为他想到了，川西拓实不禁在内心感叹他的细心。

但是他既然已经知道了他是跟别人打架造成的伤，为什么却不问他为何要跟别人打架？

“对了，你……”，哎，看来还是要问了，见他这样开口，川西拓实在心里揣测。

“你刚刚没吃饱吧，我记得家里好像还有泡面，我去找找，你去客厅等我”，说完，便往厨房去了。原来，他并不是想问他原因……

当川尻莲再出现的时候，手上还端着一个托盘，托盘上放的是两杯泡面和一个鸡蛋，趁着面还在泡的间隙，川尻莲用布把鸡蛋包好，便招呼上了川西拓实的脸。虽说是认真在帮他消肿，但也让川尻莲发现了，川西拓实五官长得不错，再长个几年，恐怕将是个祸害人间的小妖孽啊。

“干嘛？”见他手握鸡蛋贴着自己的脸，眼也不眨地看着自己的样子，让川西拓实有些不好意思，只好开口质问他想干嘛以掩饰自己内心的慌张，分不清是鸡蛋烫一点还是自己的脸更烫一点。

“别动啊”，害，自己居然盯着一个男人的脸看呆了，真丢人，把关注重新放在他淤肿的脸上，专注地给他敷起鸡蛋。

这会儿被端详的人变成了川尻莲，看他认真为自己敷鸡蛋的样子，看他靠自己那么近，他可以看到他细长的睫毛，根根分明，连他身上柔顺剂的味道都像迫不及待闯入他的呼吸，使他的喘息都变得凝重。

“疼吗？再忍一会儿就好了”，以为是自己力道太大使得川西拓实抽气，川尻莲出声安慰，“但这个不能省力，不然淤血化不开”

“嗯”，川尻莲的话把他从沉思中唤醒，想了想，还是开口问出了自己的疑惑，“莲君为什么不问我为什么要跟人打架呢？”

“因为我相信拓实不是坏人，你这么做一定是有原因的，况且等拓实想说的时候，自然会说的对吧”，川尻莲笑了笑，露出了自己的眯眯眼，把鸡蛋递到川西拓实的手上，说道，“赶紧吃面吧，一会儿面坨了就不好吃了，鸡蛋也是你的！”

05

在吃完面后，川尻家的大哥和妈妈也陆续归来了，但他们似乎对家里有陌生人已经见怪不怪，询问了川西拓实，亲切地跟他打了招呼，川尻妈妈还为他在川尻莲房间铺好了垫子，叮嘱他们虽然明天是周末，但是也要早点休息。

“知道了知道了”，面对妈妈的嘱咐，川尻莲看似在抱怨实则在撒娇的语气不知为何让川西拓实觉得也想让他对自己这么做，因为川尻莲刚刚的神情，实在是让他觉得很可爱。

川西拓实有洁癖，按理说应该很抗拒在别人的空间里呆着，但是川尻莲，也莫名让他觉得很安心很想靠近，所以当他躺在被窝里的时候，他一点都不反感，甚至主动卸下心防告诉开口述说了自己会跟人打架的原因——其实是个挺常见的故事，一群不懂事的学生在欺凌一个瘦弱的同学，只有川西一人站出来表示这种行为是不对的，当然也就惹恼了带头的人，终于在今天围堵了川西，想给他一个教训，但常年有在做体育锻炼的川西拓实可不是好欺负的，三五个人在他手上也纷纷挂彩，只是毕竟以一敌众，他自己也没占什么便宜就是了。

“事情就是这样，如果你想骂我就骂吧”，一片漆黑似乎也给了他坦白的勇气，有些连对自己家人都没办法说出口的心事，他也能对着这个才见过两次面的外人说。

“我为什么要骂你啊，拓实，我觉得你很勇敢也很伟大，或许你自己觉得没什么，但那个因为你的出现而得到帮助的同学，或许得到了一束照进黑暗中的光，所以我真的觉得你很棒，拓实果然是一个温柔的人呢”，虽是一片漆黑，但川西拓实也能从川尻莲的语气中听出他在笑。

那个同学有没有被光射入心房他不清楚，他只知道自从那一夜之后，一道叫川尻莲的名字如烙印般印在他的心上，至此，再也没有离开过。

睡意来袭，迷迷糊糊间，他觉得自己的鼻腔之间充斥了属于川尻莲的气息，是让他安心的气息，是好闻的柑橘香。

06

川尻莲本以为跟川西拓实的交集大概也就是这般了，但没想到的是，几天之后他又在回家路上偶遇了川西拓实，说是偶遇，其实应该是川西拓实特地来堵，啊，不，来等他的，这本来就已经够让人觉得诧异的了，让人更诧异的是他接下来说的话：“莲君，请你来帮我补习吧”。

对于一个成绩并不算太好的人来说，被要求当家庭教师也不知道该说是荣幸还是说不幸好，但是秉着不放过任何一个打工机会的人生格言，川尻莲还是厚脸皮地接下了这个工作，毕竟只是低两届的学弟而已嘛，他学过的自己也学过，大丈夫！

但对于川西拓实的要求还是觉得有点疑惑，于是便找了川西拓海进行解答，拓海思考了一会，给了他一个：“你听过流浪狗情节吗？”的回应。

什么意思？

“就是流浪狗会对对自己好的人特别关心，我这个弟弟，看上去挺酷的，其实是个认定了你是好人，就会对你信任的人，你不是还投喂了他，所以他就觉得你是可以信任的人啦。”

对于拓海把自己亲弟弟比作是狗这件事他可不太认可，因为他觉得，川西拓实还是像猫多一点。一只虽然暂时流浪，但是还是会强调自己跟别的野猫不一样的高傲波斯猫，笑起来还是甜甜的，让人想rua一rua。

就这样，川尻莲顶着“家教”的名头，然而实际上大多数情况只是监督着川西拓实自习的时光里，日子也就那么一天天过去了，后来是拓实考入了他们高中，拓海和川尻莲也高三了，这不称职的家教时光才这么落下了帷幕。

只是历史总是惊人地相似，当川尻莲高中毕业并与拓海一起上京打拼，又一次以为将丢下这只小猫，结果是只分别了两年，他又追随着他的脚步也来到了东京。或者真的就是凑巧吧，但可能有“流浪狗情节”的人不仅川西拓实一个，他这个施善者也在不知不觉间对小猫也有了一份责任。

是吧，毕竟大家都知道，养了小动物，就不可以随便丢弃对吧。

\------------to be continued-------------


End file.
